Hormone dependent physiological and pathological conditions, circulatory conditions, and stimulation of the immune system in the human body are conventionally treated or regulated using drugs. Such treatments include chemically synthesized preparations, or other therapies, including radiation or chemotherapy, which often have adverse side effects. Such conventional drugs or therapies are typically used to treat or maintain hormone dependent physiological and pathological conditions in the human body in order to, for example, maintain the normal physiological functions of the male reproductive system, maintain normal prostate health, treat prostate cancer and benign hyperplasia of the prostate, treat and prevent osteoporosis and other menopausal related symptoms, treat circulatory conditions and maintain the circulatory system. Such conventional drugs are also used to stimulate and maintain the immune system and immune responses.
There is a need for improved medicinal preparations for use in the treatment or regulation of such physiological and pathological conditions, without the adverse toxic effect associated with conventional modes of treatment of such conditions. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a preparation.